Sólo una vez más
by Neus
Summary: ONE SHOT. Trama Cloti, para saber si el final lo es tendréis que leerlo. Tifa medita sobre su relación con Cloud y una nueva verdad que preferiría no haber descubierto. ¡Reviews, plis!


Estaba amaneciendo tras una larga noche en que los compañeros de Avalancha habían decidido verse. Todos seguían pendientes de su reunión excepto una de las jóvenes, que se había apartado del grupo al ver que empezaba a salir el sol. Se había acercado lentamente al borde de un barranco cercano, embelesada por el alba que se estaba produciendo ante sus ojos. Cuando tuvo los pies al borde del abismo se detuvo para sentir como su largo cabello ondeaba al ritmo que marcaba el viento.

Aquel conjunto de sensaciones habían vuelto a dirigir sus pensamientos hacia la dirección que ella llevaba horas, y hasta días, intentando evitar. Cerró los ojos mientras un inevitable mohín se mostraba en su rostro al recordar el momento en que aquellas ideas habían empezado a formarse en su mente.

_Estaban todos reunidos en la iglesia de Midgar donde Cloud acababa de despertar tras una grave explosión provocada por Loz y Yazoo. Tifa sonreía, se sentía feliz de volver a ver a Cloud sano y salvo, con esa sonrisa tímida rodeado de niños... Y después ayudando a Denzel a curarse del geoestigma._

_Sin embargo, en un momento dado, Cloud clavó su mirada en la entrada de la iglesia y sonrió. Dibujó una de esas sonrisas que a Tifa le hacían pensar que todo iba bien, por lo que ella volteó a mirar qué era lo que provocaba ese gesto por parte de su compañero. No había nada pero ella no tardó en comprender:_

_-Aerith...-había casi suspirado mientras dibujaba una tímida sonrisa._

_Tifa se sentía inmensamente feliz ya que Cloud se había podido perdonar al fin por su muerte, por lo que podría dejar de vivir al fin en el pasado._

_Pero, no supo muy bien porque, al pensar en ello sintió un pinchazo en el corazón... ¿"Vivir en el pasado"? Abrió mucho los ojos aún con la mirada clavada en la luz blanca que entraba en el edificio, como si una verdad inconmensurable acabara de entrar por esa puerta. Una verdad que ni se había planteado que existiera pero que, en esos momentos, se presentaba tan clara y dolorosa... como una puñalada en el corazón._

Tifa, aún con los ojos cerrados, alzó ligeramente los brazos con las manos algo abiertas, como si pretendiera atrapar con sus palmas esa ráfaga de viento que se le escurría entre los dedos. Sin embargo esa ventolera era tan difusa e inalcanzable como su deseo más ansiado... Mientras esa certeza se formaba en su cabeza sintió como una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Recordaba perfectamente las decenas de noches en que se había quedado embelesada en el marco de la ventana de su habitación, buscando estrellas fugaces a las que lanzar un deseo.

-Que Cloud pueda vivir el presente... que se libre del recuerdo...-pensaba incesantemente cada vez que alcanzaba a ver una estrella a la que revelar su anhelo.

Ese era un ritual que se había impuesto la morena durante las semanas en que Cloud estuvo desaparecido, sin siquiera contestar el móvil.

Sin embargo, ante ese barranco, no podía hacer más que dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica al pensar en lo ciega que había estado en ese entonces. Tal vez ella siguiera viva, pero no conseguía encontrar ni una sola razón por la que Cloud debía permanecer a su lado... La verdad es que ella misma lo ataba al pasado con el pretexto de una promesa...

_Nuestra promesa..._

Abrió los ojos y volvió a contemplar la aurora aferrándose a una última esperanza. Tal vez esa luz tan cálida y tan pura pudiera ayudarla a encontrar una respuesta, algo que los uniera en el presente...

Unos hijos que no eran suyos... un negocio que había empezado siendo en común pero que había terminado separándose en dos en secreto... una falsa amistad en la infancia... una lucha que ya había terminado...

No pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a desbordarla. No había nada que la uniera a Cloud en el presente... su propio deseo implicaba que ella misma lo liberara de esa promesa para que él pudiera hacer su vida.

Por un segundo maldijo el haber formulado ese deseo, pero inmediatamente negó con la cabeza, apartando esa idea de su mente. Lo mejor para Cloud era empezar una nueva vida lejos de todo aquello que lo atara a su pasado... aquel pasado en el que tanto había sufrido.

Un pequeño golpe de viento le rozó las mejillas a Tifa, como si intentara secarle las lágrimas que le producía su actual pensamiento: librarlo de su promesa.

Sin embargo, no sabía muy bien porqué, otra pequeña idea se empezaba a formar en su cabeza... o quizás llevara ahí más tiempo y solo empezara a hacerse presente: quería volver a sentir aquella sensación de ser salvada por su héroe...

-Sólo una vez más...-susurró como implorándoselo al viento, tal vez para que esas palabras llegaran a su verdadero destinatario.

Tifa bajó la mirada para contemplar el abismo que había bajo sus pies. A penas llegaba a ver el suelo de aquel lugar... Dio un pequeño paso dejando la mitad de su pie derecho sin suelo alguno debajo y suspiró. No sabía muy bien qué hacía o porqué lo hacía... pero estaba convencida de que si daba el paso definitivo hacia delante, el que la hiciera caer, él vendría... y esa sensación de protección infinita al estar entre sus brazos volvería a rodearla. Entonces ella podría... ella podría cerrar los ojos y atraparla en su cabeza, para poderla recordar cuando él estuviera lejos.

-Sólo una más...-repitió, esta vez para convencerse a sí misma.-Después... lo libraré de su promesa... lo liberaré, al fin, de su pasado...

Apretó los ojos intentando apartar el miedo que le daba seguir adelante, no porque temiera caer, sino porque no se sentía preparada para separarse del hombre al que amaba.

Dejó su mente en blanco y avanzó. Por unos segundos sintió la libertad de un ave que surca los cielos pero pronto sintió un brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura, el brazo que la ligó, una vez más, a la vida.

-Tifa...-susurró Cloud, a sus espaldas, mientras con su brazo la atraía hacía él, apartándola de aquel precipicio.

Ella no contestó: intentaba captar el tacto del rubio con cada centímetro de su piel. Cuando lo tuvo más cerca pudo sentir el olor de su colonia por lo que aspiró profundamente, quería retenerlo en su mente también.

Entonces abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con aquella mirada tan especial de Cloud... aquellos ojos en los que se había perdido tantas veces... Los analizó al detalle, sabiendo que esa sería la última vez en que la miraran con esa ternura, ese afán de protección, esa... fuerza...

Después cerró los ojos de nuevo deleitándose esta vez con el calor del cuerpo del rubio que podía sentir claramente contra su espalda. Apoyó tímidamente la cabeza en su hombro convenciéndose de que era solo para poder recordar cómo se sentía.

Al cabo de unos instantes volvió a abrir los ojos para ver cómo Cloud la miraba, curioso, por su manera de comportarse. Sin embargo parecía no atreverse a preguntar nada esta vez. Sintiendo que ya se había impregnado suficiente de la esencia de su compañero Tifa tomó la palabra:

-Gracias, Cloud... por acudir una vez más...-su voz sonó tan débil que casi parecía estar pronunciando sus últimas palabras. Tifa volteó sin soltarse del agarre del rubio y con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en su pecho lo empujó levemente hacia atrás.-Pero... no hace falta que lo hagas nunca más...-al terminar de pronunciar esa frase ella apartó la mirada.

-¿Qué quieres decir...?

-Nuestra promesa...-dijo volviendo a retomar el contacto visual.-No hace falta que la cumplas nunca más... Ya no...-sentía como la voz se le quebraba pero debía seguir hablando.-Ya no hace falta que te quedes a mi lado para protegerme si estoy en apuros... No hace falta que sigas atado a esa parte de tu pasado...

-Tifa...-él la miraba sorprendido, sin poder reaccionar. Sin embargo cuando ella empezó a caminar pasando por su lado y dejándolo atrás él la tomó de la muñeca, sabiendo perfectamente qué decir.-Tifa, ¿acaso no lo entiendes?-ella volteó, sin comprender.-Si tú caes...-señaló el precipicio-yo te levanto. Si tú te pierdes, yo te encuentro. Si no alcanzas a ver más allá de la oscuridad, yo te muestro dónde está la luz-hizo una pausa.-¡Si tú saltas... yo salto!-frunció algo el ceño para enfatizar sus palabras.-Aunque nunca hubiéramos hecho esa promesa yo habría luchado por ti igualmente... Agotando todas mis fuerzas si hiciera falta...

Tifa se sorprendió ante esa nueva expresión de convicción que tenía Cloud en su rostro. ¿Desde cuándo él tenía las ideas tan claras?

De repente ella se sintió avergonzada, retomando las palabras del rubio en su cabeza: _Agotando todas mis fuerzas... _Sí, él siempre había sido capaz de luchar hasta el límite, pero ella... hacía unos minutos estaba a punto de dejar de luchar por lo que quería. Bajó la mirada al suelo. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta?

-Sé que ha sido muy duro para ti...-siguió Cloud, tomándola del mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos, mientras él sonreía.-Pero ahora... si luchamos juntos podremos seguir adelante-Tifa sonrió también y lo rodeó con sus brazos para darle un tierno abrazo.

-Si tú saltas... yo salto.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_Jajajaja, bueno me apetecía hacer un fic en el que Cloud no estuviera inseguro al 1000% xD y fuera él el que estuviera seguro de lo que quería... Y ha salido esto! Espero que os haya gustado ;) ¡Reviews por favor!


End file.
